


Passing Time

by Lady_Sage



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Corny, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I didn't do it on purpose, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sappy, Spoilers, there's a slight chance this is maybe a little out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sage/pseuds/Lady_Sage
Summary: The development of Akihiko and Shinjiro's relationship over the course of about two and a half years between the accident with Amada's mother to the end of the world. They're just two stubborn, angst-ridden teenagers trying to figure out how the hell emotions work properly.





	Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stupid, corny, most likely super unrealistic sort of AU fic that I'm proud of and ashamed of at the same time. There's really nothing special about it, and that includes the awful writing.

_November 4 th, 2007_

 

“Shinji? There you are. I’ve been trying to track you down for weeks,” Akihiko said when he finally came across his best friend after a month of searching. He found him in some back alley behind Port Island Station. “You’ve stopped returning to the dorm, you’re not attending classes… So, where the hell have you been?”

 

Shinjiro shrugged his shoulders. “Around.”

 

“Well, it’s time for you to come back to the dorm.”

 

“I told you a month ago; I’m quitting the group. I did quit the group. I don’t want a damn thing to do with Kirijo or Shadows or any of that bullshit.”

 

“C’mon, don’t let what happened stop you from fighting with us. Don’t let your ability go to waste.”

 

“My ability ain’t worth shit. Besides, after what happened, I refuse to use it ever again. Better off.”

 

“It was an accident.”

 

“That doesn’t change the fact that I—” He looked around before lowering his voice. “That I killed someone. Some kid’s mother, worse yet.”

 

“You’re overreacting.”

 

“Tch. I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

 

“You say that like I wasn’t there. I was, Shinji. I watched it happen, too.”

 

“Exactly, Aki. You only watched it happen. I experienced it in a whole other way. I’m the one who actually caused it to happen. That makes all the difference.”

 

Now he sighed. “Please come back. Mitsuru and I both want you to come back.”

 

“Kirijo only wants me back for selfish reasons.”

 

“That’s not true. You’re her friend, too.”

 

“Yeah right.”

 

“Then don’t come back for her. Come back for me.”

 

He paused, seemingly considering this comment. Then he just shook his head. “No. I ain’t going back.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Get out of here, Aki. You don’t belong here.” And he walked away.

 

Of course, he should’ve known better than to expect the white-haired teen to let him go that easily.

 

“Neither do you,” Akihiko said. “You belong at the dorm. With me.”

 

“Tch.”

 

“Shinji.” He got a hold of his hand. “Please… I love you and I need to be able to—”

 

“The hell did you just say?”

 

He froze. What had he just said? Did he say what he thought he said?

 

“I-I love you…” Akihiko said again, unable to meet the other’s gaze.

 

Shinjiro’s brow furrowed. He then managed to pull his hand out of Akihiko’s grip, seeing as he even caught himself off guard with that phrase.

 

“I can’t go back,” Shinjiro spoke up after a few moments of silence. “I won’t.”

 

This time, Akihiko let the brunette walk away. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop him. After all, once his mind was made up, there was no changing it. But damn it… He really thought those three words would make a difference.

 

_September 2 nd, 2009_

 

It was Shinjiro’s first night back at the dorm after almost two full years. He still couldn’t believe he had actually caved and decided to rejoin the group. Akihiko was relentless, though. Plus, he was no longer posing the option as a question.

 

So, now Shinjiro found himself back in his old bedroom. Nothing had changed. Literally. The desk, the chair, the blankets… Everything was exactly where he had left it those two years ago. Despite the blankets, though, the bed was still cold. He sat on the edge of it, looking around. Particles of dust filled the air, having come to life due to the sudden movement. They danced across the room, gliding down and back up again at the slightest breath… Hmm. This was gonna take some getting used to.

 

Then there was a knock at his door. He already knew who it was. Still, he got up to open it.

 

“What do you want?” he greeted the white-haired teen on the other side.

 

“Just wanted to make sure you’re comfortable,” Akihiko said.

 

“Don’t need much to be comfortable.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m fine. I’m also tired, so—”

 

“Can we talk first? Just for a couple minutes.”

 

“There ain’t nothing to talk about. And if there is, I’m sure it can wait till morning.”

 

“Please, Shinji.”

 

He let out a heavy sigh. “Damn it, you sure do a lot of begging.” He left the door open as he walked away from the door and sat back down on the bed. “What?”

 

Akihiko hesitantly stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. “Thank you.”

 

“For?”

 

“Agreeing to come back.”

 

“Tch. You didn’t give me a choice.”

 

“I know, but still… You didn’t fight me on it as hard as you have in the past couple of months.”

 

“Guess I didn’t see the point in fighting it this time. Didn’t have the energy to fight it this time.”

 

“Why not? Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Aki. Don’t overthink every damn thing I say.”

 

“I’m sorry. I just worry about you. I’ve been worrying about you for two years now. And not being able to watch over you and keep you out of trouble has made it even worse.”

 

“You don’t gotta worry about me. It’s pointless. So, don’t waste your time.”

 

“I’m not wasting my time. And when it comes to someone you care about—”

 

“Does this have to do with what you said to me back then?” Shinjiro said. “When you were trying to get me to come back, I mean.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You know…what you said.”

 

“It’s been just about two years, Shinji. I’m gonna need more of a refresher than that.”

 

He let out a displeased groan. “C’mon, Aki, you know what I’m talking about.”

 

“Can’t say I do.”

 

“I love you.”

 

His eyes widened. “Hold on, what?” He paused before shaking his head as the comment sank in. “O-oh. Oh…that…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Uhm, I dunno. I guess it may have something to do with that. Or it could just be because of the fact that you’re my best friend. And after losing Miki, I wouldn’t wanna lose you, too.”

 

“Why did you say it, then?

 

“I thought if I told you the truth about how I felt then, it would’ve changed your mind and have made you want to come back.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Clearly I had been wrong.”

 

He thought for a moment. “And how do you feel now?”

 

“What does it matter?”

 

“Tch.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Okay. Obviously I feel the same way now as I did then. Nothing has changed. I mean, why do you think I’ve been trying so damn hard to get you to come back? Actually,” he shook his head, “I shouldn’t say that. Like I’ve mentioned, you’re my best friend. And that is what you are to me first and foremost, so I would’ve tried to get you back regardless of—”

 

Before Akihiko could get the rest of the words out, Shinjiro kissed him. Then, before the white-haired teen could even process what was going on and kiss him back, the brunette pulled away.

 

“Sometimes you talk too much and it pisses me off,” Shinjiro said. “So, from now on, any time you start prattling on like that, I’m gonna kiss you to shut you up. Got it?”

 

Still taken aback from the previous moment, Akihiko was finding it hard to put together a coherent sentence. “I-is that the—the only time you—you’re gonna kiss me?” he finally managed to say.

 

Shinjiro only looked down, swallowing hard.

 

He nodded. “Got it.” He rose to his feet. “Night.”

 

“Aki—”

 

“Don’t bother.” And he took his leave.

 

Now Shinjiro let out a heavy sigh, falling back on his bed. “Or maybe I’m the one who’s an idiot,” he said under his breath.

 

Then, not moving from that position, he closed his eyes, allowing exhaustion to take him over.

 

_September 11 th, 2009_

 

Akihiko was sitting by himself on the second floor, fixing up his boxing gloves. Usually he would do this in the lounge, but he didn’t feel like being in the company of the others at that moment. All he felt like doing was sulking.

 

“Hey,” Shinjiro suddenly greeted him.

 

“That’s a nice bruise you got there,” he said after glancing up at him.

 

He sat down across from the white-haired teen. “Some prick hit me yesterday.”

 

“Huh. You must’ve deserved it.”

 

“So, I take it you’re still pissed about all that?”

 

“Yes, I’m still pissed. Why? Am I supposed to have gotten over it already?”

 

“Yeah. Let it go and move on.”

 

He shook his head. “You’re impossible.”

 

“And you’re ridiculous.”

 

“Whatever.” He rose to his feet.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To my room where I can be alone. Also so I can get away from you.”

 

“I could easily follow you to your room.”

 

“Why would you, though? Why bother?” And he started down the hall.

 

“Maybe you’re overreacting…”

 

He froze right outside his door. It was clear that that was a jab at when Akihiko had said the same thing to Shinjiro two years prior. He looked over his shoulder at the brunette, who still seemed less than pleased with himself.

 

“Got anything else to throw back in my face?” Akihiko spoke up.

 

“Tch.”

 

“Fine.”

 

He entered his room, and it took every ounce of his being not to slam the door shut behind him. Though, in that moment, he did realise how insensitive that phrase sounded.

 

Damn it, Shinji must’ve hated him for saying it back then.

 

He tossed his gloves aside before collapsing onto his bed. He couldn’t figure out why the hell his best friend was acting this way. Or maybe he did know why, but just didn’t want to accept it. Maybe it had to do with the declaration of his feelings for the brunette. After all, it was obvious by this point that the feelings were not reciprocated. Or maybe just the opposite. Maybe Shinjiro did feel the same way, but just didn’t know how to admit it or come to terms with it.

 

That didn’t change the fact that Akihiko was still pissed, though. Shinjiro had fallen so low he had started taking drugs. Was the white-haired teen that bad of a friend where the brunette couldn’t have come to him about his problems first? Guess so, since that’s exactly what had happened.

 

There was a knock on his door. “Go away,” he said.

 

The door opened anyway. “I’m sorry,” Shinjiro said.

 

Akihiko sat up to look at him. “What did you just say?”

 

“Is that what you want? An apology. Because if that’s the case, then fine. I’m sorry. Just stop being so disappointed in me.”

 

He shook his head. “I wasn’t disappointed…”

 

“Shut up. Yes, you were.”

 

“No, Shinji, I wasn’t.” He got to his feet. “I guess I was just…scared. I dunno. For the last two years I’ve felt so out of place when it came to you. We only ever saw each other on rare occasions, but you were never really up for a conversation.” His gaze fell to the floor. “I mentioned it when you first returned, but I’ll mention it again now: After losing Miki, I didn’t want to lose you, too. And not having the chance to be there for you for two years really put an emphasis on that. Then the drugs… I just want to protect you.”

 

“I don’t need you to protect me, Aki. I sure as hell can take care of myself.”

 

“That doesn’t change how I feel.”

 

“Yeah, I know. You’ve told me how you feel.”

 

“No, that—that’s not what I was referring to…”

 

He swallowed hard. “Either way, I know how to handle myself. Okay?”

 

“That isn’t gonna make me want to protect you any less.”

 

“Aki, you’re putting yourself in danger if you’re trying to protect me. I’m too reckless for you to—”

 

“I know. That’s exactly why I want to protect you.”

 

“Damn it, could you stop being such an idiot for just…a second? It’s infuriating. C’mon, you’re not supposed to be this stupid.”

 

He nodded, his gaze still turned downward. “Thanks.”

 

He sighed. “Aki, that’s not—that came out wrong.”

 

“No, I think that came out exactly how you intended it to.” He finally looked back up at the brunette. “You can get out of my room now.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere until you stop being mad at me.”

 

“If you want me to stop being so pissed at you, then you’re the one who has to stop being so frigging stupid.”

 

Shinjiro clenched his jaw. Then he walked over to Akihiko, closing the distance between them, and he kissed him. Akihiko started kissing back, but before he let himself melt into it, he pushed Shinjiro away.

 

“No. No, I am not letting you—” He stepped back until he hit the edge of his bed, sitting down. “I’m not—I can’t—Not when I still don’t know how you feel.”

 

“What? Do you think I’d actually use your feelings against you?”

 

“I don’t know anymore, Shinji. I really don’t. As far as I’m concerned, you have made it pretty damn clear that you…d-don’t share those feelings. Plus, I mean, the last time you kissed me you said you were gonna use that as a silencing mechanism or whatever. So that doesn’t help the matter.”

 

“Then what am I supposed to do to prove—?”

 

“Beats me.”

 

“I—I’m confused…”

 

“Well, figure it out before you mess with my emotions. Because that’s not fair.”

 

“Aki—”

 

“I’m tired, Shinji.”

 

He paused, somewhat taken aback. “R-right.” He then exited the room without another word.

 

Akihiko watched the door as it was closed, Shinjiro’s back being the last thing he saw. He then picked his gloves back up and started working on them again. He was tired, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep now. So instead, he would try to take his mind off of things. He would try to distract himself.

 

Better yet, he would try to keep himself from going after his best friend and kissing him again. Because, in reality, that was all he wanted. Whether the brunette felt the same way or not. And he couldn’t figure out if that was hurting him or helping him.

 

_October 5 th, 2009_

 

Silence. The worst possible sound. And while there was so much chaos around Akihiko at that moment, his senses were shutting down on him. His senses were shutting down, and his focus was on his best friend being strolled past the emergency room doors, out of his reach.

 

The Dark Hour was over. Shinjiro had just been shot. Twice. Now Akihiko and the others were at the hospital, waiting for the news on how the brunette was holding up. He had to hold up. The white-haired teen was already at his wit’s ends; this would just put him straight over the edge. This. Losing him. Losing Shinjiro. Damn it, he didn’t even want to think about that possibility.

 

Hours passed and there was still no word on Shinjiro’s condition. Slowly but surely, the others made their way back to the dorm. First, Ikutsuki—who had come by as soon as he had been informed of the incident—brought Ken home. Then Aigis and Koromaru left, followed by Yukari and Fuuka. Next to leave was Minato and Junpei. By seven o’clock in the morning, the only members left in the waiting room were Akihiko and Mitsuru. By ten o’clock in the morning, it was just Akihiko.

 

And the silence.

 

Every now and then, a nurse would stop by in a vain attempt to comfort him. None of them said the only words he wanted to hear, though. _Mr. Aragaki will, in fact, pull through. Although, he’ll need quite a bit of time to recover_. And if that was the case, fine. Great. Perfect. He’d much rather Shinjiro have to undergo a month or two of recovery than to lose him in an hour or two. He just needed to know his best friend was going to be okay.

 

It was a little after three when Mitsuru returned to the hospital. Akihiko figured she was back because school had just gotten out.

 

“You should come to the dorm and rest,” she said. “You look exhausted.”

 

He shook his head. “I’m not leaving until I know how he’s doing. And I’m not sleeping until he wakes up.”

 

“Akihiko, please…don’t make me say it.”

 

“Say what?”

 

“Hmm. Shinjiro wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself. He’d want you to go home and sleep and—”

 

“How do you know what he’d want?”

 

“Because he cares about you. And if this situation was reversed, would you want him to be waiting here like this?”

 

“Tch… No.”

 

“Exactly. You’d want him to go to the dorm and rest. So that’s what you should do.”

 

“I can’t. I can’t just leave him alone. I have to be right here in case anything goes—” He swallowed hard. “In case anything happens.”

 

She sighed. “You’re too stubborn for your own good.”

 

“So be it.”

 

“Fine. No matter what, though, I will be bringing you back to the dorm tonight, even if I have to drag you by your feet.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

“Call me as soon as you hear something.” And she left.

 

Akihiko let out a shaky breath. “C’mon, Shinji…don’t do this to me.”

 

The silence took over yet again. More time passed. Before he knew it, it was just after six o’clock in the evening.

 

“Perhaps you should go home,” a nurse soon said. “We may not have any news for you until some point tomorrow.”

 

“Then I will wait here until tomorrow,” he said.

 

“Hmm. At least get yourself something to eat.”

 

He shook his head. “No thanks. I’m not hungry.”

 

“You haven’t eaten in twenty-four hours.”

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

The nurse seemed taken aback by his sternness. “Very well, then.” And she walked back through those taunting swinging doors.

 

Another hour and a half passed. Eight o’clock. His phone was long dead by this point, but there was still no sign of Mitsuru. Maybe she hadn’t meant what she said. Then again, who the hell was he kidding? This was Mitsuru, after all.

 

Finally, a doctor showed himself in the empty waiting room. Akihiko jumped to his feet. He wasn’t even sure if the doctor was there for him, but something told him he had to be. He would finally be getting his answer, and—

 

Damn it, he couldn’t breathe.

 

“Akihiko Sanada?” the doctor said.

 

“That would be me, sir.”

 

“My team and I have been working quite tirelessly all night and day to try to revive your friend,” he started, his tone unreadable. “The damage done by two shots, though, can be very difficult to undo.”

 

That was it. With those couple of sentences, Akihiko’s senses were shutting down on him all over again. Shinjiro didn’t make it. He was about to be told that his best friend was dead. The room began to spin and his vision began to blur, but he did his best to keep his composure. It was the last thing he wanted to hear, but he still needed to hear it.

 

“Consider yourself lucky, son, because my team is just that good,” the doctor went on. “We were, in fact, able to revive your friend. There shouldn’t be any complications from the injuries, either. Although, he will need a lot of recovery time. And he’s still not awake yet, but—”

 

“Can I see him?”

 

He smiled. “You may. Follow me.”

 

And that’s exactly what Akihiko did. He followed the doctor past those damn swinging doors and down the long hallway. Everything going on around him no longer mattered. Shinjiro was still alive; he had managed to pull through. His heart was pounding in his chest. His breathing was erratic. He was so relieved, though. Damn it, of course he was relieved. His best friend was thriving.

 

“Here we are,” the doctor said once they arrived at the door leading to Shinjiro’s room. “You can’t stay for too long, but I can try to give you at least five minutes.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” He entered the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

 

Shinjiro looked so peaceful. His chest rising and falling at a steady pace. His chest rising and falling. Relief swept over Akihiko yet again at the sight of his best friend breathing. It was a sight to behold.

 

He took a seat near the hospital bed, and gently laid his hand upon Shinjiro’s. Somehow, it was actually warmer than his own. He smiled at this.

 

“I’m sorry, Shinji,” he spoke up. “About everything. I think I was being just as unfair as you were being. Or maybe I was the only unfair one.” He shook his head. “Either way, you’re such an idiot. You are a courageous and selfless and admirable idiot. Don’t you dare ever scare me like this again. I’ve already told you; I can’t lose you. I can’t even stand the thought of losing you. I mean, you’re all I have left in this world. So please, don’t leave me behind. Okay. Even if you don’t feel for me what I feel for you… I don’t care anymore. You’re my best friend first and foremost. Remember? So as long as I can have you in my life; that’s what matters. I need you in my life. Because, honestly, I think I’m more reckless than you are, and you’re kinda my self-control.” He chuckled a bit, though he was holding back tears. “Damn it… Please, wake up soon, Shinji. Wake up so I can tell you just how much I love you.”

 

The door opened. “I’m afraid that’s all the time I can give you,” the doctor said.

 

Akihiko nodded his head once. “Thanks again,” he said as he exited the room.

 

“Go home and get some sleep now. You can come back tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“Will do, sir.”

 

Finally, Akihiko left the hospital and made his way back to the dorm. And once he got out of classes tomorrow, he would return to the hospital. And he would keep that routine up until Shinjiro’s waking. He had to make sure his best friend knew he would always be there for him despite the circumstances between them. Even if they were fighting, the brunette would still always come first. And he didn’t know how long it would take, but Akihiko was more than willing to spend all his time on Shinjiro, because his best friend was more than worth it.

 

_December 4 th, 2009_

 

“How do you feel?” the doctor asked late in the afternoon.

 

“Like I’m in the process of recovering from being shot,” Shinjiro said. “Twice.”

 

He laughed. “At least you seem to have a good attitude about it.”

 

“Well, hey, I’m alive.”

 

“Feel like you’re ready to go home?”

 

“Yeah, I’m definitely ready to get out of here.”

 

“Great. Let’s get you out, then.”

 

The doctor then called a nurse to the room, and they both helped Shinjiro on his way to the waiting room. Once they reached the front desk, he shifted his weight onto the edge of the counter for support. They had him sign a paper stating he was old enough to release himself, and he was off.

 

Good luck with your recovery,” the doctor said with a smile as he took his leave. “Come back and see us if you need anything or have any issues.”

 

As soon as Shinjiro entered the dorm, everyone rejoiced. He was dragged to the couch by so many hands, he couldn’t tell which hands belonged to who. And as soon as he was seated, everyone began their stories of what he had missed over the past two months. Ikutsuki’s betrayal. The death of Mitsuru’s father. Chidori’s sacrifice. Some kid named Ryoji and his true identity.

 

It wasn’t long before Mitsuru made them all calm down, stating it was too much for him to take in all at once and that he could be caught up slowly instead. So then they all started talking about their personal lives and what had been going on in school and whatnot. Yeah, he had everyone’s focus and attention. Everyone’s…except Akihiko’s. The white-haired teen was the only one he wanted to have the attention of, too. But for some reason, his best friend had set himself aside; he had cast himself out of the welcoming.

 

Despite being pretty exhausted, Shinjiro decided to remain in the lounge. He wasn’t used to this sort of affection, but he didn’t want to make any of the others feel bad. So he let them all talk. Plus, he felt like he had something to prove to Akihiko. But it didn’t help that he couldn’t stop glancing over at his best friend practically every other second.

 

Once everyone was finished their stories, he rose to his feet. He politely excused himself and retired to his bedroom for the evening. It wasn’t long before there was a knock on his door. And his heart may as well have skipped a beat.

 

When he opened the door, though, it wasn’t Akihiko standing on the other side.

 

“Amada,” he said.

 

“Hello, Senpai,” Ken said, his gaze on the floor. “Uhm, I’m sorry, b-but I had just been hoping we c-could talk…”

 

“Sure.”

 

He nodded and stepped inside the room. Shinjiro closed the door so they could have their privacy. After all, the kid seemed embarrassed and ashamed.

 

“I wanted to…apologise,” Ken went on. “I was way out of line that night.”

 

“You weren’t, though. You had every right to be pissed at me and hate me.”

 

“But I didn’t handle things as well as I could have. As well as I should have.”

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t worry about it, kid.”

 

“H-how—How can you not be angry? How can you not resent me?”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Because I had planned to—to kill you. I wanted to kill you, yet you still saved my life. You took a bullet for me.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’m sorry, it’s still only just sinking in…”

 

“Take your time. And just know that I accept your apology. And I forgive you.”

 

He smiled sheepishly. “Thank you, Senpai. For accepting my apology and for saving me like you did.”

 

“No problem.”

 

“You know, you should thank Sanada-san, as well. He was a big help to me during my struggle with my conscience about all this over these last few weeks. You sure do mean a lot to him; I can tell.”

 

“Tch. Yeah, well…”

 

“I’ll let you rest now.” He bowed. “Goodnight.” And he showed himself out.

 

Shinjiro sighed. “Shit, Aki… If I really do mean that much to you, then why the hell have you not said anything to me yet?” He sat down on his bed, letting out a soft groan of pain. Then his face fell into his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair, slipping his beanie off at the same time. “Did I screw shit up that badly between us?”

 

He wanted to get up right then and hunt his best friend down to talk with him. He was far too tired to move, though. So he decided he would wait until the following morning or afternoon or just whenever he could have one-on-one time with the white-haired teen. Then he would talk to him. He would make sure everything got out in the open. After all, almost dying put things into a whole new perspective for the brunette. He was no longer confused, and he hoped he could prove that to Akihiko. He hoped he’d be given a second chance.

 

_December 8 th, 2009_

 

Shinjiro had returned from the hospital four days ago now. And since his return, he kept trying to corner Akihiko. The white-haired teen was avoiding him, though. Not because he was mad or upset or anything like that, but because he had no idea what he wanted to say to him. While his best friend had been comatose, he had thought up a plethora of things he wanted to say. Now, though, it was like he couldn’t remember how to speak or even form a coherent sentence.

 

That night, he found himself unable to sleep. He had gone to bed around 7:30, and it was closing in on eleven o’clock now. He knew everyone else would’ve also headed to bed by this point, so he decided to go down to the lounge. Maybe if he read a few pages of a boring book or a stupid magazine he’d be able to put himself to sleep. When he reached the bottom of the stairwell, though, he realised he wasn’t the only one still awake after all.

 

“Shinji,” he said. “What are you doing down here?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep.”

 

“I thought the pain relievers you’re taking knocked you on your ass.”

 

He chuckled. “Not in much pain tonight, so I didn’t take any.”

 

“Oh.” He took a seat across from him at the table. “Why aren’t you sitting on the couches? Wouldn’t that be more comfortable?”

 

“Why have you been ignoring me?”

 

He looked down, swallowing hard. “That’s such an…ugly word.”

 

“It’s the truth.”

 

“No, I have not been ignoring you. I just haven’t been able to figure out exactly what to say to you. And it sucks because I had plenty to say to you while you were in comatose. For whatever reason, though, the words are lost on me now.”

 

“What made you think avoiding me was the best way to go about handling that?”

 

He finally lifted his head to look at his best friend. “I’m sorry. Okay. But do you have to make me feel guilty about it?”

 

“Tch.”

 

He paused. “It’s good you’re not in much pain anymore.”

 

“Just right now. I could be in pain again come morning.”

 

“Ah, well…” All of a sudden, he jumped to his feet. “Damn it, Shinji, don’t you dare ever scare me like that again. Do you even understand how shitty it was not knowing if I was gonna lose you or—?” He slammed his fist on the table, squeezing his eyes shut, holding back tears. “I’ve lost too many important people in my life. It wouldn’t have been fair if I had—”

 

There was then a hand cupping his chin, and he was cut off by lips connecting to his.

 

“—lost you, too,” he finished saying once his lips had been freed.

 

“You’ve mentioned that before,” Shinjiro said, his hand dropping from the silver-haired teen’s cheek.

 

“Just reiterating…”

 

“I’m right here, Aki, and I ain’t going anywhere. Not this time.”

 

Right then, Akihiko knew he didn’t have to say another word. So, he didn’t. Instead, he threw his arms around Shinjiro’s neck and kissed him. The brunette quickly kissed him back before pulling away.

 

“Careful,” he said.

 

“S-sorry… Sorry,” Akihiko said.

 

The silver-haired teen moved to back away, but the brunette kept his arms wrapped tight around his waist. “Hey, you don’t have to—Just be more careful.”

 

He nodded. “I-I can do that.”

 

Shinjiro chuckled. “Idiot.”

 

Now Akihiko blushed. “Shut up.”

 

He then pulled his best friend even closer to him, resting his forehead against the others. “I love you.”

 

“R-really?”

 

“Yes, really.”

 

He swallowed hard. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Hey, I’ve already said it to you.”

 

He laughed a little harder. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He shook his head. “You’re frigging ridiculous.”

 

“And you’re impossible. So, I’d say that makes us even.”

 

“I guess it’s a pretty good balance.”

 

He smiled. “C’mon, we should get up to bed now. It should be almost midnight by this point.”

 

So, they headed up the stairs, stopping outside their bedroom doors.

 

“Hey, do you think you could maybe, uhm…stay with me?” Shinjiro said. “Or maybe I could stay with you. I mean, it just gets pretty cold during the Dark Hour, especially this time of year. And all that shivering tends to upset my injuries.”

 

“You know you don’t have to make up excuses—” Akihiko said.

 

“They’re not entirely made up.”

 

Another smile, coupled with a small blush. “C’mon, I have this cozy blanket in my room, so…” He shrugged his shoulders.

 

They both entered the white-haired teen’s room, and they both crawled underneath the sheets and cozy blanket. Akihiko held Shinjiro close that night. Now that he finally had him, there was no way in hell he was letting him go.

 

_January 30 th, 2010_

 

The next couple of months were full of ups and downs.

 

Between Strega and excursions through Tartarus and keeping up with Shadows and the whole Nyx and the end of the world ordeal… Yeah, it was complicated and stressful. And it made it difficult to keep up with a relationship.

 

Ever since Shinjiro had been informed of who Ryoji was and his offer and learned of Nyx, there had been a bit of a rift between the brunette and Akihiko. And that rift only grew wider when the time came for the group to make their final decision on whether or not they wanted Ryoji to live. The best friends had spent countless nights discussing their minimal options, but they had never been able to see eye to eye on the matter. For Akihiko, he was more than willing to face Nyx, even if it meant certain death. And it did mean certain death, because they weren’t supposed to be able to defeat this maternal being. On the other hand, Shinjiro was more than willing to give up his memories of the Dark Hour. Sure, the world would still end, but at least he’d be able to die without any regrets. Or without any memorable regrets, at least. He’d still have someone’s life on his hands, but he’d no longer be aware of it. And frankly, that was good enough for the brunette. But it was nowhere near good enough for the white-haired teen.

 

On top of that, they still had school to deal with, too. Akihiko was pissed at Shinjiro for not wanting to finish out his school career. Shinjiro just didn’t see the point in it, though. He had already missed so much; there was no way he’d be able to graduate with Akihiko and Mitsuru. Better yet, there was no way he’d stay behind and repeat those lost years. So he was being consistently nagged about that bullshit, and then it got even worse the week Akihiko and Mitsuru went to take the national admissions test. Akihiko kept sugar-coating and beating around the bush and making snide remarks about the future. Every word out of his mouth pissed Shinjiro off enough for him to explode and claim that none of them had to worry about the future anyway because they’d all be dead by the end of the month.

 

Yeah…not his smoothest moment.

 

Now it was the day before the Promised Day. It was the day before Nyx’s arrival. Soon the group would be fighting their last battle. And while Shinjiro felt more prepared for it than he did a month ago, he was still plenty worried. Especially when it came to Akihiko, who had busied himself with overtraining for the match. He had busied himself because he was obsessed with being strong enough, and because he was obsessed with avoiding Shinjiro.

 

That night, though, he wasn’t gonna let himself be ignored. Not with their lives on the brink of existence.

 

“Aki,” he said as he practically barged into his room. “I know you’re still pissed at me for what I said two weeks ago, but I ain’t letting shit end this way.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Akihiko said, stilling his heavy bag.

 

“Anything can happen tomorrow,” he went on. “The world may actually end, or maybe it won’t. Nyx could be as terrifying as she was described to be, or she could be the least intimidating Shadow we’ve ever faced. I have no idea. But I do know anything is possible. So it’s very possible we could win tomorrow. But it’s also very possible we could lose. Or maybe, in some twist of fate, only half of us will survive the fight. Maybe I’ll come out alive and you won’t, or maybe you’ll come out alive and I won’t. I seriously have no idea. But another thing I do know is that I’m in love you. And I realised that after I was almost killed back in October, but I also realised I haven’t told you enough times yet. So there it is, Aki. I love you. And I’ve feel like this is the most I’ve ever spoken in my entire life, and it’d be really great if you would just shut me up now because if you don’t—”

 

That was when Akihiko kissed him. Hell, Shinjiro had never felt more relieved in all his life than he did in that moment.

 

“Sometimes you talk too much and it pisses me off,” Akihiko said with a smile once he pulled away.

 

Shinjiro shook his head, keeping his arms wound tight around his best friend’s waist. “You’re a prick.”

 

Now he chuckled a bit. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Then his expression turned serious. “No matter what happens tomorrow, I’ll be ready for it so long as you’re by my side.”

 

“Tch. Where else would I be?”

 

“Shinji…we’re both gonna make it through this battle. We’re both gonna survive, and then we’re gonna have our entire lives ahead of us.”

 

“I believe you. If anything does go wrong, though…” He hung his head. “In all honesty, Aki, I’d much rather have to live without you than make you live without me. You don’t deserve that kind of pain and suffering.”

 

“Shut up, neither do you.”

 

He sighed. “Still…”

 

“No. You’re not gonna lose me, Shinji. And I’m not gonna lose you. This is our last fight and we’re gonna be victorious.”

 

“How can you always be so sure of yourself?”

 

“I’m sure of the team’s ability. Just like I’m sure of us.”

 

“Tch. You’re such a sap.”

 

“Yeah, well, I figure one of us has to be.”

 

Akihiko smiled, closing his eyes as he tilted his head to rest it on Shinjiro’s shoulder. The brunette pulled the white-haired teen even closer to him, relishing in his warmth.

 

“It’s getting late,” Shinjiro spoke up. “I should probably get to my room.”

 

Before he had the chance to even think about moving, though, Akihiko curled his fingers around the collar of his coat. He then buried his face in the brunette’s chest.

 

“Do you think you could, uhm…stay with me tonight?” Akihiko said, the words muffled and barely audible. “Please.”

 

There was a certain crack in his voice and vulnerability in his tone that sent a shiver down Shinjiro’s spine. He swallowed hard. “O-of course.” He kissed the top of his head. “Yeah, of course I can stay.”

 

The white-haired teen lifted his head and kissed the brunette. It was deep and tender and—Shit, it caused Shinjiro’s head to spin. Then their feet were moving, subconsciously leading them towards the bed. All the while, they were tugging at clothes and fumbling with buttons.

 

That evening, they bared themselves to one another. They revealed every scar and freckle they had on the most hidden parts of their bodies. The highest level of exposure.

 

_March 3 rd, 2010_

 

It had been an eventful day, what with graduation itself, and then with the entire team remembering the Dark Hour all at once after a month of having no memory of it. Worse yet, remembering Minato’s sacrifice.

 

That was a tough break for everyone.

 

“So, what do you plan on doing now?” Shinjiro said to Akihiko that evening.

 

The two of them were still on the school’s rooftop, watching the sun set over the city. It was a place they had used to meet all the time. A place they had always used to escape from the rest of the world. A place they would soon have to leave behind.

 

“Now I wait for that magic degree,” Akihiko said. “What about you?”

 

He shrugged. “I dunno.”

 

“Maybe you could do something with cooking. Pretty sure most chefs don’t have some degree hanging in the kitchens of their restaurants, so that wouldn’t be an issue.”

 

“True enough.”

 

“Do that, then.”

 

“No offence, Aki, but maybe you should stick to planning your own future, and I’ll stick to planning mine.”

 

“Tch. Fine.”

 

Akihiko turned to walk away, but Shinjiro grabbed him by the hand. He pulled the white-haired teen into his arms, wrapping his arms around his waist. Akihiko tried to fight the brunette, but to no avail.

 

“Y’know, not gonna lie, but not having any memories was pretty nice,” Shinjiro said. “I knew something felt wrong, though. And this feels better.”

 

Now Akihiko smiled, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “Promise me we’ll always be together, no matter what happens. Whether it’s as a couple or as best friends, just—Please remain in my life.”

 

“Hey, you don’t have to worry about that. I’ve told you before, I ain’t going anywhere this time.”

 

“Good.”

 

He kissed his forehead. “Yeah, this definitely feels so much better.”

 

“What does?”

 

“Being with you, idiot.”

 

“Just wanted to hear you say it.”

 

Now he rolled his eyes at him, chuckling as he released the other from his arms. “Don’t be such a sap.”

 

“I will be, though, because—”

 

“—one of us has to be. I know. I remember.”

 

He smiled again. “How considerate of you.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

He laughed. “All right. Well, what do you wanna do?”

 

Shinjiro didn’t need long to think about that. “Let’s go on a date.”

 

Akihiko raised an eyebrow at him, taken aback. “Huh?”

 

“What? We’ve never been on a real date before. And everything’s finally done and over with, so…” He shrugged his shoulders. “Let’s go on that first date. My treat.”

 

Another blush. “Sounds perfect.”

 

So the two of them made their way out of the school and to their favourite restaurant, filling the rest of their evening with ongoing conversations on any and every topic. And they both knew they could easily and happily pass the time with one another, just like this, for the rest of their unplanned futures.


End file.
